Rue's Lullaby
by DianaMiracle
Summary: This is Rue's POV of when she died. This is her view on that tragic day. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Hunger Games, but I don't. Suzanne Collins does. *sad* **

(RPOV)

After parting with Katniss, I set out to light the third fire. Hopefully our plan would work: To blow up the Careers food supply. Katniss could handle it. She's stronger than all of them put together.

As I set out on foot to the spot we had chosen, I smiled at how far we had gotten. Though she knows that sooner or later she'd have to kill me, or I'd have to kill her, she still decides to team up and be friends.

I set my thoughts aside as I arrive at the clearing. I make sure my pack is on my back for any quick retreats or escapes. I sing my four note tune to the mockingjays so Katniss knows I made it safe. It could take a little while for the birds to pick it up and for it to travel to her.

While I was gathering sticks for the signal fire to distract the other tributes, I spotted some sort of trap. But it was too late, I had already set it off. Strings and ropes went flying everywhere, and I was jerked towards the leaf covered ground and engulfed in a mess of nets. I let out a high pitched scream to catch Katniss' attention, wherever she was at.

I hear sticks and leaves snapping under someone's feet. I look to the side to see the boy from District 1 behind some trees. Now I feel scared.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I scream.

I hear my name being called in the distance, coming from the woods. Then reassurance of coming to get me.

This gets the boys attention and he starts to get out his spear from behind him. Half a second later, Katniss breaks through the trees and sees me. I feel calm now, at least.

I stick my hand through a wide hole in the net and reach my arm out towards her. "Katniss," I say. And then pain. I feel pain. Pain in my abdomen, making me numb. The boy had driven the spear through me.

I notice Katniss killing the boy with her famous bow and arrow. She looks around, her bow swooping around from side to side, ready to drive an arrow through any sign of threat.

"Are there more? Are there more?" I hear her yell.

_No, just him. _I say in my head, knowing she can't hear that. "No. No, there's no more," I say faintly. I turn on my side to look at my damage. If it looks as bad as it feels, then I'm probably hopeless. She frees me from the mesh, and I reach my hand out to find hers. She takes it and just stares at me with watery eyes.

"You blew up the food?" I whisper, trying to make sure the plan worked; that I'm not about to die for nothing. Though dying for this game is for nothing.

"Every last bit," She assures me. I think about me leaving the game. About leaving Katniss alone in these games. But she's not alone, I tell myself. She has that boy from her District, Peeta, I think his name is. He loves her; everyone could tell. He'd let her win. He just has to.

"You have to win," I tell her. Not a request, a command.

She looks serious. "I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now," She promises me. A cannon goes off, and I know it's not for me because I'm still here. I don't want to die alone.

"Don't go." I squeeze her hand.

She says something, but I don't hear. I imagine home in my District. The mockingjays singing soft melodies and lullabies. She pulls my head onto her lap and plays with my thick hair.

"Sing," I ask her softly. Katniss thinks for a while. Maybe for a song to sing to me, or maybe she won't sing at all. She looks as though she's going to cry.

Katniss finally begins to sing a beautiful lullaby:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

I listen silently and enjoy this peaceful moment. My last actually.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_

_them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I close my eyes and begin to fall asleep. I think of happy times, and how the Hunger Games are about to loose yet another player. But they don't need me. They have Katniss.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

I think of the boy from my District, Thresh. He was sweet. Now I feel like I'm floating.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_

_them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Maybe I'm dreaming, or maybe I'm not. But the last thing I saw before sleep overtook me, was a place where there is no harm. There are no games. Just a place where you're always loved.

And love is a happy thing.

**So what do you think? I've always wanted to know what would be Rue's thoughts throughout this whole ordeal. Please review!**


End file.
